Baby be Brave
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Sephiroth e Tifa se cruzaram no passado, mas esse encontro apenas os dois conhecem. Um evento importante em Edge causa o retorno de lembranças já esquecidas ao coração de ambos. E se as coisas fossem diferentes? AU, one-shot em duas partes, pov alternado
1. Lembranças de um anjo de uma só asa

**Disclaimer: **FFVII e Baby be Brave pertencem respectivamente a Square-Enix e The Corrs. Apenas a idéia pertence a mim. ^^~

Se passa após o Advent Children, pouco antes de Dirge of Cerberus começar. Digamos que o evento que inicia o DoC é o evento que acaba a fic. Um pouquinho AU.

Blábláblá. – narração.

Sephiroth – Blábláblá! – fala.

"Blábláblá..." – pensamento.

**Baby be Brave – The Corrs**

_**Lifestream – Tempo atual (Antes de DoC) – Sephiroth's pov.**_

Ainda me lembro de quando a conheci. Vagamente, mas lembranças lampejam em minha mente. Uma pessoa que nunca teve medo de mim, que me aceitou por completo.

Lembro ainda mais vagamente de uma promessa feita na chuva.

"Quando foi que essa promessa foi quebrada?"

Ver o que está prestes a acontecer me faz entrar no passado e reviver os poucos momentos de felicidade que tive.

"O que teria acontecido se você tivesse me lembrado, me apoiado aquele dia..?"

A cidade pulsa de alegria, o lifestream está exaltado com o evento que ocorrerá logo.

"Se ao menos eu me lembrasse disso antes..."

Sephiroth – Tifa...

_**Nibelheim – 11 anos antes. – Sephiroth's pov.**_

_Maybe deep down inside, you don't believe it_

_Your wailing wall, it isn't weeping at all_

_And you're not worthy of adoration_

_You're scared that somebody _

_Somewhere__ is gonna find the burst pipe_

_And as fast as they bow down, they'll live you behind._

_(Talvez, lá no fundo, você não acredite,_

_Seu muro das lamentações não está chorando,_

_E você não merece essa adoração._

_Você tem medo de que alguém,_

_Em algum lugar achará o cano estourado,_

_E tão rápido quanto eles se curvam, eles irão deixá-lo.)_

_But baby be brave_

'_Cuz what's the point of it all_

_What's the point of it all_

_Baby don't blow it_

_Tell me what's it all for_

_If you're not terrified to fail_

_Are you terrified to fail_

_(Mas querido, tenha coragem,_

_Qual a razão disso tudo afinal?_

_Qual a razão disso tudo?_

_Querido, não exploda,_

_Conte-me para que isso tudo_

_Se você não morre de medo de falhar,_

_Morre de medo de falhar.)_

Acabara de chegar a Nibelheim e, assim como havia imaginado, as pessoas mal ousam olhar para mim, quanto mais encarar meus olhos. Minha reputação sempre me precede. O respeito e a intimidação que ela causa é algo interessante, risível até.

Continuo caminhando pela pequena rua principal, que se estendia até a pequena praça no centro da cidade, uma cidade pacata sem muitas coisas acontecendo. "O que diabos Hojo tinha em sua mente medíocre em me mandar para esta pequena e pacata cidade do interior?" Um pequeno suspiro escapa de meus lábios e sigo meu caminho.

Estava perdido em pensamentos quando senti um corpo se chocar contra o meu. Instintivamente segurei no pulso da pessoa antes que ela caísse, mas a garota se soltou rapidamente de minha mão. "Ora, ora, ora... Temos uma lutadora aqui."

Garota – Desculpe-me, estava com pressa e não o vi.

A garota que se chocara comigo era alta, bonita e tinha olhos castanhos brilhantes. "Muito brilhantes... Seriam lágrimas?" E enquanto a encarava, ela sustentou o olhar e deu um pequeno sorriso.

Garota – Você está bem?

Sinto um sorriso querendo aparecer em meus lábios. "Ela não se esquiva de meu olhar. Isso será um tanto interessante."

Sephiroth – Precisará mais do que isso para me machucar querida.

O sorriso desaparece de seu rosto enquanto ela me encara em desafio.

Garota – Não sou sua querida! Quem pensa que é para me chamar assim?!

Sephiroth – Eu sou um soldado da Shinra. Um General. Posso fazer o que eu quiser.

Garota – Você quer saber o que eu acho que pode fazer com a sua posição?!

Começo a rir. "Para uma garota você tem muita atitude."

Garota – Por que está rindo?!

Sephiroth – Gostei de você. Qual o seu nome?

Tifa – Tifa. Tifa Lockhart.

Sephiroth – Muito prazer Tifa. Me chamo...

Tifa – Eu sei quem você é, _general._ Você é o Sephiroth.

Minha face permanece calma. "Calma ai..."

Sephiroth – Você sabia quem eu era?

Tifa – Claro! É difícil confundir alguém com cabelos tão longos, prateados e bon...

Um leve rubor se forma em suas bochechas. Sorrio internamente e ignoro o final de seu comentário "por hora..."

Sephiroth – E não teve medo do que eu poderia fazer?

Tifa – Por que eu deveria ter medo?

Ela está genuinamente curiosa. "Céus... Bem que dizem que devemos ter cuidado com o que desejamos."

Sephiroth – Por que você estava correndo?

Tifa – É que estava atrasada...

E com um pequeno suspiro de compreensão ela novamente sai correndo.

Tifa – Nos falamos depois Sephie-chan! Desculpe!

E enquanto corre ela acena por um momento. Automaticamente respondo o aceno. Olho para minha mão ainda levantada e rapidamente a abaixo, voltando a seguir meu caminho. Antes que desse um passo percebo uma coisa.

Sephiroth – Sephie... –chan..?

Adentrei a Mansão e logo encontrei um bom lugar para passar o dia: o salão de chá. O piano era tentador, mas como fazia tempo que não me aproximava de um apenas me sentei próximo à janela e li meu livro.

As horas passaram rapidamente, era um bom livro, e só levantei-me quando ouvi batidas na porta. "Quem poderia ser..?" Qual não foi minha surpresa ao encontrar a garota Tifa com um sorriso assim que abri a porta.

Sephiroth – O que..?

Tifa – Eu disse que nos falaríamos depois... A não ser que esteja ocupado... Estou atrapalhando Sephie-chan?

Abro espaço para que ela entre na mansão.

Sephiroth – Por que está me chamando de Sephie-chan?

Tifa – Porque é um apelido. Não tem mais ninguém aqui? Achei que seria mais cheia...

Sephiroth – A maioria deles está em Midgar. Só mesmo o cozinheiro e alguns mordomos estão aqui. E por que me deu um apelido?

Tifa – Porque Sephiroth é muito sério.

Levei-a até o salão de chá, sentando-me novamente à mesa próxima da janela e, quando os olhos dela pousaram no piano, ela se sentou à frente dele. Com os olhos brilhando de expectativa me encarou como se precisasse da minha permissão. Dei de ombros e voltei a abrir meu livro enquanto ela começava a tocar.

Sephiroth – Não me acha sério?

As notas eram tocadas com maestria. Logo fechei o livro e os olhos para escutar melhor a música.

Tifa – Não... Você é sério, mas tenho a impressão de que não queria que as pessoas vissem apenas esse seu lado...

Permaneço em silêncio. "Isso não está acontecendo... Como..?" Encosto minha cabeça em minhas mãos, incrédulo. A música continua.

Tifa – O que faz aqui em Nibelheim?

Sephiroth – Fui enviado para cá. Férias.

Tifa – Hmmm...

A música enchia o salão, fazia tempo que não escutava algo tão belo.

Sephiroth – Você estava atrasada mais cedo, o que ia fazer?

Tifa – Fui treinar.

Sephiroth – Treinar?

Tifa – Sim... Luto kung fu.

Sephiroth – Ah... Isso explica.

Tifa – O que explica?

Sephiroth – Como se desvencilhou tão rapidamente de minha mão. Tem reflexos rápidos.

Tifa – Obrigada.

O silêncio se instalou entre nós, apenas nos encarando e escutando a bela melodia que era tocada. Um mordomo havia trazido chá para nós e o aroma se misturou com outro que não conseguia identificar de onde vinha.

Sephiroth – Você toca bem.

Tifa – Mamãe me ensinou desde que tinha 4 anos...

Um sorriso triste surge em seu rosto. "Por que está triste?"

Sephiroth – Desculpe-me a pergunta, mas quantos anos você tem?

Ao chegar ao fim da música suas mãos param delicadamente na última nota. Abre um sorriso brincalhão e se levanta.

Tifa – Que indelicadeza! Perguntando a idade de uma dama!

Não consigo conter o sorriso.

Sephiroth – Mil perdões pequena dama, não deveria ter sido tão indecoroso.

Enquanto rimos você se senta à minha frente e bate de leve em meu braço.

Tifa – Tenho 14 anos.

E antes que eu possa fazer algum comentário podemos ouvir batidas na porta. "Mas que diabos..." Quando a abro vejo um homem com cabelos da mesma cor dos castanhos de Tifa e com um olhar bravo.

Sephiroth – Posso ajudar?

Prefeito – Tifa está aqui?

Tifa – Papai!

A garota se encontrava ao meu lado e estava visivelmente preocupada.

Prefeito – Vamos embora. Desculpe-me, Sephiroth-sama, ela não irá mais incomodá-lo.

Sephiroth – Mas...

Tifa sussurra rapidamente antes de sair.

Tifa – Conversamos amanhã Sephie-chan!

E com isso a garota segue o pai para fora da Mansão. Acompanho-os com o olhar e identifico rapidamente a casa que moram.

Sephiroth – Filha do prefeito...

O jantar foi servido mais tarde e, ao terminá-lo, resolvo que ainda é muito cedo para dormir, mesmo o relógio tendo soado sua 12ª badalada.

A noite em Nibelheim é calma e o céu está claro. Enquanto me aproximo do centro da cidade posso ver que não sou o único a ser iluminado pelas estrelas.

Uma idéia divertida surge em minha mente. "Fico pensando se ela é uma dessas garotas que gritam quando se assustam..." E com um sorriso em meus lábios me aproximo cautelosamente do poço que ocupa o lado da praça, tão próximo à casa do prefeito.

Tifa – O que pensa que está fazendo, se aproximando cautelosamente de alguém?

"Ok... Ela tem uma grande percepção das coisas ao seu redor. Deve ser uma ótima lutadora."

Sephiroth – Queria surpreendê-la, mas vejo que me frustrei nessa tentativa.

Ela solta uma gargalhada gostosa.

Tifa – Então deveria ter se escondido desde o começo! Não adianta nada sair de casa pela porta da frente como você fez.

Sephiroth – Tem razão. Mas... Calma aí... Há quanto tempo está me observando?

Um leve rubor aparece em sua face, mas ela não me responde, apenas desvia o olhar para as estrelas. Dou um pequeno sorriso antes de subir no poço e sentar ao lado dela. Posso sentir o delicado aroma vindo de sua direção. "Lírios..."

Tifa – Não consegue dormir?

Sephiroth – Poderia fazer a mesma pergunta.

Tifa – Não vale! Eu perguntei primeiro!

Posso ver o sorriso em seu rosto antes de voltar a observar o céu. Acompanho o seu olhar.

Sephiroth – Não sinto sono. Durmo porque é necessário. Qual a sua desculpa?

Tifa – Não estou com sono.

E depois de uma pequena pausa completa.

Tifa – Insônia.

Sephiroth – Mesmo depois de passar o dia treinando? Interessante...

Tifa – Estou cansada, mas não consigo dormir.

Sua voz continha uma nota de tristeza.

Sephiroth – Quer conversar?

Sinto sua hesitação, mas antes que eu fale algo ela suspira e sussurra.

Tifa – É meu pai.

Sephiroth – Seu pai?

Tifa – É... Ele não quer me deixar treinar. Acha que eu posso me machucar e não vê motivos para que eu treine.

Sephiroth – Ele apenas está preocupado.

Tifa – Eu sei! Mas a questão é exatamente essa! Eu não sou mais criança!

Sephiroth – Bem, tecnicamente...

Tifa – Você **não** tem o direito de me dizer isso, senhor general mais novo da história!

Sorrio com seu comentário.

Sephiroth – Me pegou.

Tifa – Acontece que papai não entende que eu já não tenho mais oito anos! O mundo mudou desde essa época, existem mais monstros. Nada mais justo do que eu treinar!

Sephiroth – Parece que já pensou muito em justificativas... Não consegue dizer para seu pai?

Posso perceber sua tristeza enquanto balança negativamente a cabeça. Toco delicadamente sua mão enquanto espero que levante seus olhos para mim. "Como imaginei..." Seu olhar brilhava marejado em lágrimas.

Sephiroth – O que aconteceu quando tinha oito anos?

Vagarosamente, enquanto apenas uma lágrima escapava de seus olhos, ela levantou o olhar para o Monte Nibel no horizonte.

Tifa – Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha oito anos.

Sephiroth – Eu... Sinto muito.

Tifa – Eu era muito pequena e apegada a ela. Sofri muito a sua perda e me agarrei com todas as forças à uma lenda que contavam na época.

Outra lágrima deixa seus olhos, mas seu olhar estava firme e calmo. Permaneço em silêncio, mal percebendo quando sequei suavemente seu rosto.

Tifa – Obrigada...

Ela faz uma pausa, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

Tifa – As pessoas diziam que no Monte Nibel existia um lugar no qual as pessoas que haviam partido podiam ser encontradas, E, no auge de minha inocência e desespero, tentei chegar lá.

Sephiroth – E o que aconteceu?

Tifa – A ponte que estava atravessando com meu melhor amigo se partiu e caímos de uma boa altura. Passei uma semana desacordada.

Ela falou de seu acidente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sephiroth - ...

Tifa – Mas o ponto é exatamente esse. Eu sei dos perigos que me cercam. Não sou mais uma criança inocente.

Solto um suspiro.

Sephiroth – Consigo entender o seu pai. Ele tem medo de perdê-la.

Ficamos em silêncio, perdidos em pensamentos, quando a ouço sussurrar bem baixinho.

Tifa – Mamãe... Você me protegeu aquele dia, não é? Nós realmente nos encontramos... né?

Continuo em silêncio, não queria lembrá-la de minha presença. Passado mais alguns minutos ela suspira. "Está cansada..." Levanto-me e ofereço a mão para que ela se levante.

Sephiroth – Venha, te acompanho até em casa.

Com um sorriso ela aceita minha mão e começamos o curto caminho até sua casa. O percurso foi feito em silêncio, Tifa parecia perdida em pensamentos, só voltando a si quando já estávamos em frente a sua casa.

Após abrir a porta ela fez algo que eu não esperava: me abraçou fortemente.

Tifa – Obrigada por me fazer companhia Sephie-chan.

Ainda estava sem palavras quando ela beijou meu rosto.

Tifa – Nos vemos amanhã Sephie-chan! Boa noite!

E com isso a porta foi fechada.

Sephiroth – Boa noite, Tifa...

Não estava acostumado com demonstrações de carinho. Geralmente apenas recebo olhares reservados, quando muito um 'fez um bom trabalho'. Refaço o caminho até a mansão Shinra.

"Ela é muito nova e já sofreu muitas perdas... Em certa maneira somos parecidos." Ao alcançar a porta da mansão lanço um olhar às estrelas, nossas cúmplices. "Estrela dos desejos..?" Sinto um sorriso irônico em meus lábios antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim.

Os dias se seguiram desta mesma forma. Passava a manhã sozinho na mansão – lendo ou tocando piano, almoçava e treinava à tarde – sozinho ou com Tifa, quando ela vinha me visitar, e a noite nos encontrávamos no poço e conversávamos.

Não queria admitir, mas já estava habituado com a companhia da garota e, devo assumir, a medida que o final da semana se aproximava, menos queria que ela terminasse.

Mas o tempo parece correr quando mais queremos que ele diminua a velocidade e já estávamos na última noite de minha estadia em Nibelheim.

O silêncio nos envolvia nessa noite fria, parecia que até mesmo os elementos sentiam a tensão entre nós.

Sephiroth – Tifa...

Tifa – Sabe, nunca imaginei que essa semana passaria tão rápido!

Ela falava com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, mas em seus olhos eu podia ver que não estava feliz.

Sephiroth – Tifa... eu...

Tifa – Foi ainda mais rápida que a semana anterior... Será que é por que as férias estão acabando?

Perco minha paciência e a seguro pelos ombros, forçando-a a me encarar.

Sephiroth – Tifa! Escute..!

O olhar que me lança acaba por me calar. Nunca a havia visto com um olhar tão resignado...

Tifa – Sephie-chan... Eu realmente adorei tê-lo conhecido e o tempo que passamos juntos foi ótimo! Espero que faça uma boa viagem amanhã.

Solto seus ombros e é a minha vez de desviar o olhar.

Sephiroth – Você desiste tão facilmente assim?

Tifa – Não estou desistindo... Estou sendo realista. Você não faz idéia de quando irá voltar para Nibelheim e, mesmo que volte, ninguém garante que eu estarei aqui ou que você se lembrará de uma garota com quem conviveu apenas uma vez em toda a sua história...

As palavras proferidas por uma boca tão inocente eram verdadeiras e, exatamente por isso, machucavam fundo meu coração.

Sephiroth – Eu sei que podemos não nos encontrar mais, mas..!

Sinto sua mão delicada tocar meu queixo, levantando meu rosto para que nossos olhares se encontrem, ela me encara com um olhar divertido.

Tifa – Acabo me perguntando o que eu fiz com aquele general todo cheio de si que chegou a Nibelheim há duas semanas...

Solto um suspiro enquanto me desvencilho de seu toque.

Sephiroth – Isso não tem graça.

Foi a sua vez de suspirar, levantando-se e olhando a lua que se escondia atrás de pesadas nuvens negras.

Tifa – Eu sei... Também não me sinto feliz em me afastar de um amigo.

Sephiroth – Tifa... Que tal se fizermos uma promessa?

Sabia que o poço era um ícone importante na vida de minha querida amiga, ela havia me contado praticamente tudo sobre sua vida, mas nunca poderia prever sua reação.

Tifa – Não acredito em promessas Sephie-chan. Não mais...

Sephiroth – Assim você me ofende. Não sou o seu amigo! Não me compare a alguém inferior a mim!

O sorriso em seus lábios é genuíno.

Tifa – Agora sim está parecendo o Sephie-chan que eu conheci.

Volta a se sentar ao meu lado e sustenta meu olhar, como sempre o fez.

Tifa – Está bem. É uma promessa. Não nos esqueceremos.

Um sorriso brota em meus lábios e é logo espelhado nos lábios dela. "Não me esquecerei de você. Nem dessas férias maravilhosas."

Sephiroth – Obrigado... Por tudo.

E a chuva caiu, selando nossa promessa e envolvendo nossos corpos unidos.

xXxXx

A/N – Sobre o tempo é melhor eu anotar que até eu estou me confundindo... XD

Estou considerando que Sephie-chan é 5 anos mais velho que a Tifa, então...

**FFVII - **Tifa tem 22 anos e Sephie 27 anos.

O incêndio em Nibelheim acontece 5 anos antes – Tifa tem 17 anos e Sephie 22 anos.

Logo...

**Lembrança de Sephie** – Tifa tem 14 anos e Sephie 19 anos.

Ok... O que acharam? ^^~

Minha primeira one-shot em duas partes... XD

Continuação vem daqui a pouco! ~~/o/

Nesse final o Sephie está meio infantil, mas se pensarem que finalmente alguém o está tratando como um igual, acho que isso pode ser relevado, né? i.i

Qualquer opinião é bem vinda, então seja uma boa pessoa e clique nesse botão logo aí abaixo e deixe um review! ^^~


	2. Lembranças de uma lutadora

**Disclaimer: **FFVII e Baby be Brave pertencem respectivamente a Square-Enix e The Corrs. Apenas a idéia pertence a mim. ^^~

**N/A: **Eu sei… eu sei… i.i

Demorei pacas para atualizar, mas aqui estou novamente. É o final da oneshot! Espero que gostem! *-*

Apenas para nos lembrarmos:

**Jogo - **Tifa tem 22 anos e Sephie 27 anos.

**Advent Children 2 após o jogo – **Tifa tem 24 anos e Sephie 29 anos.

**Dirge of Cerberus 1 ano após o filme – **Tifa tem 25 anos e Sephie 30 anos.

**O incêndio em Nibelheim acontece 5 anos antes do jogo** – Tifa tem 17 anos e Sephie 22 anos.

**Lembrança de Sephie acontece 8 anos antes do jogo – **Tifa tem 14 anos e Sephie tem 19 anos.

**Baby be Brave – The Corrs**

_**

* * *

Edge – Tempo atual (Antes de DoC) – Tifa's pov.**_

A noite já ia longa. A casa e o bar estavam silenciosos, apenas a chuva fazia-se ouvir. Marlene e Denzel dormiam e Cloud ainda não voltara. Nada diferente do normal, mesmo com a aproximação do tão esperado dia.

Acabara de fazer o chá e me sentei nos degraus de acesso ao Seventh Heaven enquanto observava a chuva cair. "Chuva..." Lembranças de um passado longínquo retornam a minha mente.

"Se ao menos tivéssemos conversado... Talvez as coisas teriam sido diferentes."

O aroma do chá preto me envolvia por completo e trazia a tona um redemoinho de sentimentos juntamente com um nome. Nome que eu receava pronunciar em voz alta. Mas não hoje.

Tifa – Sephiroth...

_**Nibelheim – 8 anos antes – Tifa's pov.**_

_Way far down below you don't feel it (don't feel it)_

_Yeah everyone knows but we don't believe it_

_The pain of a pop star you're breaking my heart_

_(Bem lá no fundo, você não sente (não sente)_

_Sim, todos sabem, mas ninguém acredita,_

_A dor de um astro pop, você está partindo meu coração)_

_But baby be brave_

'_Cuz what's the point of it all_

_What's the point of it all, yeah_

_Baby don't blow it_

_Tell me what's it all for_

_If you're not terrified to fail (confide in me, tell your story)_

_Are you terrified to fail (it's your fear that makes you worthy)_

_(Mas querido, tenha coragem,_

_Qual a razão disso tudo afinal?_

_Qual a razão disso tudo?_

_Querido, não exploda,_

_Conte-me para que isso tudo_

_Se você não morre de medo de falhar, (confie em mim, conte-me a sua história)_

_Morre de medo de falhar. (é o seu medo que o faz valer a pena))_

_I know what you're doing 'cuz_

_God I've been tempted_

_You're drowning special to_

_Immortalize the rise_

_And what's the point of it all_

_(Eu sei o que você está fazendo porque_

_Deus eu fui tentada_

_Você está se afogando especialmente para_

_Imortalizar a ascensão_

_E para que tudo isso?)_

_Baby be brave_

'_Cuz what's the point of it all_

_What's the point of it all, yeah_

_Baby don't blow it_

_Tell me what's it all for_

_If you're not terrified to fail (confide in me, tell your story)_

_Are you terrified to fail (it's your fear that makes you worthy)_

_(Mas querido, tenha coragem,_

_Qual a razão disso tudo afinal?_

_Qual a razão disso tudo?_

_Querido, não exploda,_

_Conte-me para que isso tudo_

_Se você não morre de medo de falhar, (confie em mim, conte-me a sua história)_

_Morre de medo de falhar. (é o seu medo que o faz valer a pena))_

Estava empolgada. Sentia meu coração bater mais rápido enquanto me arrumava diante do espelho. Não sabia quem poderia ter sido indicado pela Shinra para resolver o problema com o Reator do Monte Nibel, mas os boatos que corriam eram que o grande General Sephiroth é quem viria.

"Será que ele ainda se lembra..?" Dou um sorriso para meu reflexo enquanto me recordo do dia de nossa promessa e de como ele ficara bravo com a minha suposição de que ele não se recordaria. "Sephie-chan... ainda me lembro perfeitamente de suas palavras..."

_Sephiroth – Assim você me ofende. Não sou o seu amigo! Não me compare a alguém inferior a mim!_

E com um espanto me recordo de meu querido amigo. "Cloud Strife. Com certeza você retornará agora, não?" Não consigo esconder um sorriso de satisfação ao imaginar encontrar ambos novamente. "Será um sonho!"

Tifa – Volto mais tarde papai!

Pego o chapéu que papai me deu de aniversário e saio correndo de casa. Hoje tenho 17 anos e meu pai _finalmente_ entendeu que preciso de espaço, preciso treinar e não sou mais sua criancinha.

O horário marcado para a chegada dos enviados da Shinra é daqui à uma hora. Sei que estou adiantada, mas não me importo. Preciso ser a primeira a vê-los. Sorrio enquanto me posiciono sentada à entrada da cidade, protegida dos raios solares por uma bela árvore.

Não demorou muito e já estava imaginando o quanto iria conversar com Sephie-chan e todas as novidades que Cloud teria para me contar. Minha empolgação era quase, ou melhor, _era_ infantil, mas o que poderia fazer? Foram longos anos sem notícias de nenhum dos dois. Ao olhar para a estrada de acesso pude ver o grupo se aproximando.

Afasto-me da árvore, posicionando-me melhor para recebê-los e foi então que a realidade me chocou. Sephiroth estava com um olhar mais frio do que nunca, porém o que me assustou realmente foi a ausência de meu querido amigo. Sem conseguir me conter percebo duas lágrimas rolando por minha face, dou as costas para o grupo que se aproximava e corro de volta para casa.

Prefeito – Já voltou Tifa?

Seco meu rosto sem que meu pai perceba e volto-me para ele.

Tifa – Sim, melhor ficar em casa e descansar um pouco, né? Amanhã será um grande e longo dia.

Volto a subir para meu quarto, me jogo em cima da cama e deixo as lágrimas saírem. "Por que isso só acontece comigo? Ele não voltou como prometeu. E _ele_ nem me reconheceu!" Depois de um tempo chorando me acalmo e resolvo tocar.

Sento-me diante do piano e dedilho tentando imaginar qual música tocar. Antes que perceba já estou tocando a música favorita de minha mãe. "Sinto sua falta mamãe..." Assim que termino de tocar a música escuto palmas e olho pela janela. O soldado de cabelos negros que acompanhava Sephie-chan estava me observando.

Soldado – Você toca bem.

Tifa – Obrigada.

Dou um sorriso e ele também sorri.

Soldado – Não quer descer para conversarmos melhor ou não se importa que o resto da vizinhança nos escute?

Acabo rindo com sua fala "Que pessoa engraçada!"

Tifa – Só um momento.

Corro novamente pela casa e aviso meu pai que vou dar uma saída rápida.

Prefeito – Só volte cedo.

Tifa – Claro pai!

O garoto continuava na porta de casa, observando as pessoas e as casas. Quando me vê se afasta do poste em que estava escorado.

Soldado – Demorou. Qual seu nome, gatinha?

Solto um suspiro e sussurro.

Tifa – Shinra...

Ele me encara com uma expressão confusa.

Tifa – Tifa, meu nome é Tifa e o seu?

Soldado – Tifa... Belo nome gatinha.

Ele dá um sorriso – possivelmente de conquistador – e volta a falar.

Zack – Meu nome é Zack Fair.

Tifa – E então, Zack, o que fazia observando uma garota enquanto ela tocava piano?

Zack – Ah... Acontece que não era uma garota qualquer, ela é a garota mais bela que este jovem Soldado de Primeira Classe já colocou os olhos e tocava com maestria.

Acabo não me segurando e caio na gargalhada.

Zack – Por que está rindo gatinha? É a verdade!

Tifa – Você não espera que eu caia nessa cantada, né? Zack, por favor, terá que se esforçar mais do que isso.

Ambos acabamos rindo e passeamos um pouco pela cidade enquanto apresentava os lugares mais interessantes para o soldado. "Ele é tão engraçado... Me lembra muito Cloud."

Quando estávamos nos aproximando da Mansão Shinra uma voz imponente chama por Zack.

Sephiroth – Zack pare de perder tempo. Temos que nos preparar para amanhã!

Zack – Claro Sephiroth. Nos falamos outro dia Tifa.

Encaro o general se afastar sendo seguido por Zack. Sinto o ódio em minhas veias e, tomando uma decisão, sigo ambos. Chegando ao hotel passo por eles sem me preocupar em desviar de Sephiroth, esbarrando nele.

Sephiroth – Cuidado por onde anda garota.

Sem me preocupar em me desculpar vou ao encontro de Zangan, que estava no hall de entrada.

Tifa – Boa tarde mestre.

Zangan – É bom vê-la hoje Tifa. Como está? Preparada para amanhã?

Tifa – Claro mestre! Papai ainda não está muito satisfeito.

Zangan – Não há motivos para que ele fique nervoso, basta que você tome cuidado.

Tifa – Sim, mestre.

E então meu treinador prende seu olhar em algum ponto atrás de mim.

Zangan – Vejo que retornou Sephiroth-san. Há algo que eu possa fazer por você?

Sephiroth – Não, senhor Zangan, obrigado por perguntar.

E foi então que nossos olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez desde que o espadachim voltara para Nibelheim. Seus olhos esmeraldas carregavam um olhar frio, distante e completamente cruel. Senti um arrepio em minha coluna.

Após a saída do general, eu e meu mestre trocamos um olhar e ele põe a mão em meu ombro.

Zangan – Amanhã você deverá tomar cuidado redobrado com Sephiroth, ouviu bem Tifa?

Tifa – Sim mestre.

Zangan – Ele não é mais aquele rapaz de três anos atrás...

A este último comentário não consegui dar uma resposta. Fechei os olhos e engoli em seco enquanto a imagem de três anos retornou a minha mente. Seus olhos tão carinhosos me observando através da chuva.

Zangan – É melhor ir para casa Tifa, descanse. Amanhã será um longo dia para você.

Tifa – Certo, sensei. Até amanhã.

Quando saí do hotel um raio cortou o céu de Nibelheim. "Espero que amanhã não chova..." Caminhei calmamente até chegar a minha casa. A chuva começara a cair, molhando meu rosto e lavando minhas preocupações.

Faço o jantar para meu pai e, depois de jantarmos juntos, subo para o meu quarto. Deito-me e por algum tempo fico me lembrando de minha infância ao lado de Cloud. "Como... Onde você está Cloud?" Deixando minha mente vagar acabo novamente pensando no jovem general. "Sephiroth... você se esqueceu de sua promessa..." e é este triste pensamento que me guia até o sono.

Depois de uma longa noite irrequieta, levanto-me e estou me arrumando. Preparando-me para a longa caminhada até o reator. "Ao menos Zack estará lá. Imagino que será divertida." Dou um pequeno sorriso e sigo os passos de meu pai.

Ao me aproximar do pequeno grupo de pessoas posso escutar as palavras de meu pai.

Prefeito – É bom que cuide bem dela.

Zack – Não se preocupe. Não deixarei que nada de mal aconteça com ela.

Sephiroth – Desde que ela não nos atrase.

Balanço a cabeça enquanto me aproximo.

Tifa – Não precisa se preocupar, papai. Logo estarei de volta.

Rapaz – Será que eu poderia tirar uma foto de vocês?

Conheci a voz do filho do dono da mercearia. Ele era um fã de Sephiroth.

Zack – Claro! Venha Tifa!

O soldado me puxa, colocando-me entre ele e o general. Lanço um olhar para o homem de cabelos prateados. "É... não me reconheceu de maneira alguma..." Dou um sorriso para a câmera e, assim que a foto é tirada, Sephiroth começa a se distanciar pelo caminho que leva ao Monte Nibel.

Tifa – E por acaso você sabe o caminho, ge_neral?_ Está querendo se perder?

Sephiroth – Só desejo acabar logo com isso garota.

Novamente sinto o ódio consumir minhas veias e tomo a liderança do grupo. Caminhamos em silêncio até chegar a ponte. Não consigo evitar um tremor.

Sephiroth – Ao que posso ver só existe um caminho até o reator. Se está com tanto medo assim de atravessar uma ponte pode voltar.

Meu rosto fica vermelho e ignorando as palavras ácidas que o general lançou começo a caminhar pela ponte. Zack corre adiante com sua espada em punho quando vê um monstro se aproximando de mim.

Tifa – Zack! Não corr..!

E antes que eu pudesse finalizar minha frase a ponte se partiu. Novamente o abismo, a queda... Senti minha consciência me deixando, mas não sem antes ter a impressão de uma voz gritando meu nome.

Aos poucos vou retomando a consciência, um barulho ritmado pode ser ouvido e sinto o chão se movendo sob mim. Um sentimento de profunda proteção se encontra em meu coração. Vagarosamente vou abrindo meus olhos e, depois que eles se acostumam à luz, posso ver os cabelos prateados de Sephiroth envolvendo meu rosto.

Tifa – Sephie..?

O general pára e baixa seus olhar para mim. Posso ver carinho neles, tão parecidos com três anos atrás.

Sephiroth – Finalmente acordou.

Ele me põe em pé e se afasta. Passo os olhos pelo grupo e vejo que está faltando uma pessoa. Um dos soldados rasos estava sendo carregado por Zack, o outro não estava em nenhum lugar próximo.

Zack – Tifa! Que bom que acordou! Desculpe-me pela ponte... Não imaginava que ela fosse ceder...

Dou um sorriso para o soldado.

Tifa – Não se preocupe. Acontece. Mas... Onde está o outro..?

Sephiroth – Era apenas um soldado raso. Se não era forte o suficiente para resistir a queda, não precisamos dele.

Posso sentir meu queixo cair com este comentário. Os olhos de Sephiroth estavam novamente frios e distantes.

Tifa – Como pode falar isso?! Ele era o seu companheiro!

Zack – Não discuta Tifa... Vamos.

O general não fez nenhum outro comentário, apenas continuamos seguindo o caminho pelas montanhas infestadas de monstros.

Após algum tempo, e muitas batalhas, chegamos a uma caverna na qual uma fonte de Mako jorrava.

Tifa – Que... linda. O que é isso?

Sephiroth – É uma fonte de Mako. É a força vital do planeta. Esta força, quando condensada, dá origem às matérias.

E depois de uma pausa sua voz continua.

Sephiroth – É realmente muito linda.

Levanto meus olhos apenas para receber um olhar carinhoso do general. "Sephiroth... você ainda está aí, não?"

Sephiroth – Vamos continuar nosso caminho.

Com isso seguimos até a saída do túnel e alcançamos o reator. Zack sorri.

Zack – Finalmente chegamos! Já estava cansado de tanto andar...

Sephiroth – Lembre-se que ainda temos o caminho de volta.

Zack – Por que você é tão cruel Sephiroth?!

Acabo rindo com a situação e já me dirigia para a entrada do reator quando sinto a mão do general barrando meu caminho.

Sephiroth – É absolutamente proibida a sua entrada. A Shinra não permite a entrada de pessoas não autorizadas.

Tifa – E você realmente espera que eu fique esperando _sozinha_ aqui fora? Se não fosse por mim vocês não teriam chegado aqui! Eu tenho direitos!

Sephiroth – O direito de me obedecer. Não é difícil forjar um ataque de um monstro, sabia?

Sinto o meu sangue ferver. Zack se aproxima e toca meu braço, mas eu o afasto.

Tifa – Se eu o incomodo tanto, não se preocupe da próxima vez em me proteger!

Dou as costas para os três e me aproximo da borda do desfiladeiro. Deixo as poucas lágrimas caírem de meus olhos e me sento ali mesmo, observando o céu.

Zack – Você fica aqui e tenha certeza de que nada, ouviu bem, _nada _aconteça com ela.

Ouço um par de passos ecoando no metal, uma porta se abrir e novamente se fechar, mas não me movo, nem mesmo quando senti a presença do outro soldado ao meu lado.

"Duvido que você ainda se lembre, ou se importe. Não quero saber!" Solto um longo suspiro e seco meu rosto. "Fui tola em guardar esperanças de que se lembrasse de uma garota de uma vila pacata do interior..."

O soldado se senta ao meu lado, mas se manteve em silêncio durante todo o tempo em que Sephiroth e Zack resolviam o problema do reator. Quando eles finalmente saem de lá Zack oferece sua mão para que eu me levante. Havia algo errado em seu sorriso e o olhar que lançava para Sephiroth.

Tifa – Está tudo bem Zack?

Zack – Sim, sim... Já consertamos o que tínhamos para consertar. Vamos voltar.

Sephiroth estava calado, calado demais para o meu gosto. Quando nossos olhares se cruzaram eu pude ver uma profunda tristeza neles. "O que houve lá dentro..?" Sem pensar me aproximo e toco seu ombro delicadamente.

Tifa – Seph... General..?

E como se acordasse de um transe ele bate em meu braço para afastar minha mão.

Sephiroth – Não preciso de sua pena!

A dor que senti com o tapa não se comparou com a dor que cruzou meu coração. As lágrimas molhavam meu rosto e não conseguia mais reconhecer a pessoa que estava na minha frente.

Pude ouvir a voz de Zack primeiro gritando com Sephiroth e depois chamando meu nome, mas não olhei para trás. Só queria saber de colocar a maior distância possível entre eu e o monstro de olhos verdes.

Tifa – Eu devia ter escutado o sensei.

Mal percebi o caminho que segui e acabo caindo em um dos túneis que levavam ao andar de baixo da mina.

Tifa – Ai...

Podia sentir o sangue escorrendo de meu braço e de meu joelho. Não fazia idéia de onde estava o meu chapéu ou o resto do grupo, mas não havia tempo de pensar em mais nada. Um grande dragão verde estava na minha frente.

Prendo a respiração enquanto me levanto vagarosamente. Os olhos vermelhos seguiam cada movimento que eu fazia. Passos ecoavam acima de minha cabeça, já não sabia se era Zack ou algum outro monstro. Apenas me concentrava em me preparar para a batalha.

O dragão se levantou em suas patas traseiras. "Isso só pode significar uma coisa..." Antes que a bola de fogo me atingisse eu já havia me esquivado. Estava à direita do animal, o lado em que sua cauda também se encontrava. "Assim ele não pode me atacar com ela."

Zack – Meu Deus! Tifa! Já estou descendo! Fique calma!

"Como se eu não pudesse me defender..." O mapa do monte se abriu em minha mente e me lembrei de um pequeno detalhe "se ele descer pelo tubo... não poderemos subir!"

Tifa – Desça pelas escadas!

Zack – Mas vai dem...

Tifa – Cale a boca e me obedeça Zack!

Enquanto gritava com o soldado já corria para cima do dragão e o atacava com meus punhos. "Só preciso ganhar um pouco de tempo... Minha sorte é que este dragão em especial não muda muito seu padrão de ataque."

Podia escutar os passos e xingamentos de Zack enquanto ele descia pelas escadas e as desdobrava. "Está tudo bem... Ele logo estará..." E antes que eu pudesse terminar o pensamento senti a garra do animal cortar meu ombro direito. "Isso! Preste atenção no que o Shinra está fazendo... IDIOTA!"

Aproveitando a proximidade continuei minha série de ataques, me preparando para pular quando sua cauda viesse no próximo ataque, mas o dragão tinha outra idéia. Quando pulei, ele jogou a cabeça para me atacar com os dentes. Assim que percebi o que ia acontecer fechei os olhos e me enrolei, trazendo os joelhos para proteger minha barriga e os braços para proteger o rosto.

Podia sentir a respiração do animal se aproximando, mas não houve ataque algum. Alguns tiros foram disparados, ouvi passos rápidos se aproximando e um suspiro do dragão na minha frente. Senti braços me envolverem e soube que estava segura.

Abri os olhos esperando ver o sorriso de Zack, nada poderia ter me preparado para ver o par de esmeraldas absolutamente preocupado.

Sephiroth – Tifa! Você está bem?

Me desvencilho dos braços protetores que me seguravam.

Tifa – Eu não pedi a _sua _ajuda.

Na verdade estava deveras feliz com o fato de ele estar preocupado comigo e de seus olhos voltarem a ter o brilho de antigamente, mas morreria antes de assumir isso.

Sephiroth – Desculpe-me por salvar sua vida.

Ele tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. Não consegui evitar um sorriso surgir em meus lábios, mas assim que o percebo dou um soco no general.

Tifa – Se não tivesse sido _tão_ grosso eu não precisaria ser salva.

_E foi então que a coisa mais incrível aconteceu: ele me abraçou._

_Sephiroth – Eu sei. Desculpe-me Tifa._

_Podia sentir meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, os passos de Zack e do soldado não podem mais ser escutados. A única coisa que eu podia ouvir era as batidas de seu coração. Estava no céu._

_Tifa – O que aconteceu no Reator, Sephie-chan?_

_Ele me abraça com um pouco mais de força e eu passo as mãos em suas costas, sentindo seu cabelo sedoso entre meus dedos. Posso sentir que ele se acalma._

_Sephiroth – O nome de minha mãe está escrito em cima de uma porta. Fico pensando se eu também sou um monstro criado geneticamente..._

_Ao ouvir isso o afasto e o faço encarar meus olhos. Posso _sentir_ todo o seu sofrimento._

_Tifa – Você é idiota?_

_Ele continua me encarando, sem entender._

_Tifa – É CLARO que você não é um monstro, sua anta!_

_Sephiroth – E o que a faz ter tanta certeza..?_

_Tifa – Eu nunca me preocuparia com um monstro. Pelos deuses, eu nunca me..._

"_Falei demais..." desvio meu olhar e posso sentir o rubor surgindo em minhas bochechas._

_O general tira uma mecha de cabelo de meu rosto enquanto me força a olhá-lo._

_Sephiroth – Você nunca..?_

_Tifa - ... me apaixonaria por um monstro._

_Um brilho surge em seu olhar e um sorriso galanteador aparece em seus lábios._

_Sephiroth – Quer dizer que você se apaixonou por mim?_

_Dou um soco fraco em seu peito._

_Tifa – Não por esse general idiota e convencido._

_Seu olhar é confuso e meio envergonhado._

_Tifa – Me apaixonei pelo Sephie-chan..._

_E sorrindo ele toma meus lábios nos seus. Após algum tempo Zack começa a rir. Me afasto completamente envergonhada._

_Zack – Que lindo, adoro quando o amor vence no final, mas que tal se sairmos dessa montanha? Não quero lutar com mais dragões._

_Sephiroth – Está certo, vamos embora._

_E ele segura minha mão durante todo o caminho de volta. No dia seguinte ele me convida a voltar com ele e eu o acompanho, mesmo contra a vontade de meu pai. Descubro que Cloud esteve comigo durante todo o tempo e nos divertimos muito até que chegamos a Midgar. Lá conheço Aeris, namorada de Zack e viramos ótimas amigas, eu a ajudo com a venda das flores e até montei um bar, chamado Seventh Heaven onde vários soldados vão se divertir depois do expediente._

_Barret vive feliz com sua esposa, Marlene e sua família também, Hojo foi desmascarado antes de capturar Red XIII e tudo é tranqüilo._

**Edge, tempo atual.**

A chuva já havia parado há algum tempo, mas não sentia a menor vontade de voltar a entrar. Em algumas horas o meu casamento com Cloud aconteceria, mas ainda assim sonho com o que poderia ter acontecido se eu tivesse sido um pouco mais curiosa, insistente ou até mesmo chata. Se eu o forçasse a me contar o que acontecera dentro do maldito reator eu poderia ter mudado o futuro.

Hoje poderia estar ao lado _dele_, Aeris e Zack estariam vivos, Cloud poderia ser feliz fazendo o que quisesse, Red, Cid, Barret, Reeve e todos os outros poderiam viver suas vidas tranquilamente...

Se ao menos eu tivesse sido mais corajosa...

Solto um suspiro e me levanto, pronta para voltar para casa. Antes de fechar a porta posso jurar que escutei o som de asas batendo, olho para trás e vejo penas negras caindo. Não senti medo algum.

"_Sephie-chan..."_

Vi os lírios em cima do balcão do bar. Era um pedido de desculpas, talvez até mesmo um agradecimento. Já sabia qual buquê seguraria quando me casasse.

**

* * *

xXxXx**

**N/A:** Eu sei... Demorei bastante pra postar a segunda parte...

Mas até que eu gostei de como termina. E eu sei que ficou imenso, maaaaaas... Faz parte. XD

Detalhe para que o que está em itálico no final das lembranças da Tifa significa que não aconteceu e é o que ela acredita que poderia ter acontecido se ela ao menos tivesse sido mais forte, corajosa e etc.

Gostaram? Não? NWAYS deixem sua opinião: é só clicar aí embaixo e deixar o review! ~~/o/


End file.
